Furrball's Chocolate Adventure
by ToonFan
Summary: After secretly eating too much chocolate, Furrball dreams that he goes to a chocolate planet. And special thanks to Rocket Racer for letting me use his characters.
1. Chapter 1

It is a beautiful summer evening in Acme Acres. At an apartment, Furrball, his mother Mrs. Elizabeth Cat and his sister Terry Cat are in the kitchen, having dinner. Before long, they finish their dinner.

"Mom, that was delicious." Furrball says.

"What's for dessert?" Terry asks.

"Something special for my dear family…" Mrs. Cat says. She stands up and walks towards the fridge. She opens the fridge and takes out a plate with a black forest cake on it, before showing it to Furrball and Terry. "A black forest cake."

"Oooooohhhhhh..." Furrball and Terry remark, upon seeing the cake.

Mrs. Cat puts the plate with the cake on the table and cuts three slices with a knife. She then puts each slice on a plate. With that done, she gives a slice to Furrball, one to Terry and one to herself. A few minutes later, they all finish eating their slices.

"Mom, this is the best cake I have ever tasted." Terry replies.

"Yes. It is so sweet." Furrball says.

"I'm so glad you guys love it. This cake was my mom's recipe. She passed it down to me when I was of age." Mrs. Cat explains.

"Grandma sure was great." Terry says.

"I'll say. Can I please have one more slice, Mom?" Furrball asks.

"Sorry, Ryan, but you can't. It is almost bedtime. Besides, too much chocolate is bad for you." Mrs. Cat tells Furrball, before standing up and putting the plate with the rest of the cake back in the fridge.

"But, Mom…" Furrball starts. But before he can say anything else, Terry interrupts him.

"Listen to Mom, Ryan. She knows what's best for us." Terry tells her little brother.

Furrball sighs, reluctantly agreeing with what Terry and his mom have just told him.

20 minutes later, Mrs. Cat is in Furrball's bedroom as she is tucking him into bed.

"Mom, thanks again for giving me a slice of that cake, but I can't I please have one more slice?"

"For the last time, Ryan: no. Too much chocolate is not good for your health. You will have more slices tomorrow."

"Do I really have to wait until tomorrow?"

"Trust me. It'll be worth to wait."

"Alright then."

"Now go to sleep. Good night."

"Good night."

Furrball closes his eyes and Mrs. Cat gives him a kiss on the forehead. She then heads out of Furrball's room, making sure to turn the lights off and close the door behind her as she leaves. However, once Mrs. Cat leaves, Furrball opens his left eye, looking in the direction where the door is. He looks at us, the readers, and a smirk grows on his face.

"She doesn't know me that well, does she?"

30 minutes later, Furrball quietly opens the bedroom door and tiptoes out. He tiptoes towards the door of Mrs. Cat's room. He listens carefully with his left ear and hears his mom sleeping soundly. He then tiptoes towards the door of Terry's room and also hears her sleeping soundly. Heaving a sigh, he tiptoes in the kitchen and opens the fridge. He takes out the plate with the rest of the cake and puts it on the table. With the knife, he cuts two slices and puts them on another plate, before eating them quietly. Once he finishes eating the two slices, Furrball puts the plate with the rest of the cake back in the fridge and closes the fridge's door. Using the kitchen sink, he washes the plate, the fork and the knife, and puts them back in their places. With that done, he tiptoes back to his bedroom and closes the door. He climbs back in his bed and covers his lower body.

"That was very delicious. Lucky for me, Mom and Terry haven't caught me eating two more slices. Now I can go to bed."

Furrball then lies down and closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, Furrball is fast asleep in his bed with a smile on his face. However, a strange white light suddenly wakes him up. He sits up, squinting a bit.

"Huh?" he remarks.

He looks towards the window and notices that the light is coming from outside. He gets out of bed and walks towards the window, before opening it and looking outside and up.

"Is it morning already?"

Looking up, he learns that the light is coming from the night sky. After 20 seconds, the light disappears. However, what happens next really causes him to drop his jaw. A rocketship suddenly appears from the night sky, slowly coming down towards the ground. Before long, the rocketship lands in the middle of the street. Surprised, Furrball runs out of the apartment and towards the rocketship.

"A rocketship! But where did it come from?" He ponders for a few seconds, then adds happily "I have no idea, but I want to check it out."

Much to his surprise, the rocketship's door automatically opens. Furrball walks inside and the door automatically closes behind him. Inside the rocketship, he sees a chair. And right in front of the chair, there is a dashboard, which is full of lots of buttons, each button having a certain color. There is also a monitor on the dashboard. He sits on the chair and looks at all of the buttons, oohing and aahing at them.

"Awesome! Look at all of those buttons! I could press any kind!" Furrball suddenly realizes something. "Hold on a minute. I don't know what each button does. I have to be very careful, because if I'm not, who knows what could happen. Hmm… Let's try this one."

With the index finger from his right hand, Furrball presses a light blue button. Out of the blue, the rocketship's engines quietly start working and the rocketship takes off. Before long, Furrball is in space and he sees this through the window.

"I can't believe it. I'm actually in space. And this rocketship is flying and steering all by itself. I don't need to pilot it. Hmm… I wonder where it will take me? I guess I will find out soon enough." Furrball's tummy then rumbles, causing him to sigh. "Oh man. I'm hungry. Is there any food in here?"

He notices a button which says in bold letters **ALARM**. He presses it and the alarm starts going off. In an instant, from a box in front of him, two sandwiches fly out and into his mouth, causing him to smile. He eats the two sandwiches and once he finishes eating them, the alarm stops going off.

"How cool is this rocketship!"

As the rocket continues flying and steering all by itself through the space, Furrball has no choice, but to wait and see where he will arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

30 minutes later, the rocketship is still flying through space. Furrball is snoring loudly in his chair, when the alarm goes off, jolting him out of his sleep in the process. All of a sudden, the monitor from the dashboard turns on, showing a dark brown planet. Rubbing his eyes, he looks carefully at the monitor.

"Huh? What's this? It looks like… like… a planet."

Furrball gets up and runs towards the window, looking through it. He sees that the rocketship is indeed heading towards the dark brown planet he saw on the monitor.

"If this rocketship lands on that planet, then I'd better go back to my seat and buckle up."

And without another word, Furrball quickly runs back to his seat and fastens the seat belt, waiting for the rocketship to land. Before long, the rocketship enters the dark brown planet's atmosphere and lands gently on the ground. With the rocketship landed, Furrball unfastens the seat belt and walks towards the rocketship's door, which automatically opens. He walks outside and looks around curiously.

"Where am I? What is this place?"

He spots a wooden sign which says in bold letters **WELCOME TO THE CHOCOLATE PLANET. POPULATION: 0**.

"A chocolate planet?"

He continues looking around, rather confused. He then looks at the ground and sees a few small dark brown chunks of soil near his feet. He picks one up with his left hand, looking carefully at it. He smells it and realizes that it has a nice aroma. Shrugging, Furrball puts it in his mouth. After a few seconds, he opens his eyes wide in surprise.

"Chocolate! This is a chocolate planet! Wow! It tastes very good! I should really explore this place!"

After eating the last few small chunks of chocolate soil, he runs off, curious to see what he will find next.


End file.
